Ratsputin/Dialogues
Mia: Oh ! I had the best week in this term so far! **Mia: What Diego said was right! We should have not wasted our time searching for any ways to stop Hamad! **Mia: To think that we wasted an entire month doing that....and we didn’t even convince the principal to end his campaign... **Clay: Now that you finished talking, lets go! The match is starting after 45 minutes, and we have to go all the way to the university district! **Mia: Wait! I thought they’re doing it in the school’s stadium! **Clay: Haven’t you heard?! They’re competing with the Armadillos! **Mia: Oh god....I didn’t read the details...I just wanted to see the match...anyways I’ll drive! 42 minutes later..... **Adrian: Finally you came.... **Clay: Were we late?! **Adrian: Nah! You came in time, the match’s starting after 3...oh! Now 2 minutes! **Adrian: Come on! Julian and Ramona already saved us seats! At the seats... **Julian: I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I CAN’T WAIT! **Ramona: Just in time! The match is starting...Right now! At the start of the first round.... **Sport Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! The match is starting, the players are in their position........ At the end of the round... **Sport Announcer: That’s it for the the first round! So far the GrimBadgers are winning 2 to 1, lets see if they get lucky in the 2nd round! Back at the seats.... **Mia: The match ended! That fast! **Ramona: No sweetie, it’s only the first round, there are other rounds! **Julian: WE’RE WINNING! **Adrian (sleeping): ........ **Clay: ADRIAN! **Adrian: Wha- !! **Adrian: Did anything happened!! **Ramona: Were you seriously sleeping for the whole match?! **Adrian: I’m sorry....but to be honest, I found the game quite boring.... **Julian: I liked it. **Adrian: Good to know! After all we’re only here because of you.... Minutes later..... **Sport Announcer: THE PLAYERS ARE DONE WITH THEIR BREAK! THE SECOND ROUND IS STARTING! **Sport Announcer: LOOK AT PLAYER NUMBER 09, RUNNING THE FIELD! HE’S THE LEADER ISN’T HE?! **Sport Announcer: Wait! He just fell! Ouch....must be an embarrass- **Sport Announcer: He’s coughing...Oh god! I think he’s choking! Is that foam!! Back at the seats... **Julian: Oh no! The leader! **Mia: I think he’s dying! ! We have to rush to his help! **Hasuro and Sploder holding a bed: We’ll help in this: **Mia: Ok! Lets go! Chapter 1 *Investigate football field. **Mia: Damn it! The man’s already dead! **Mia: You say you recognize the victim...his name’s Harry Would! **Mia: And he is the captain of the football team... **Hasuro and Sploder: Ok! We’re taking the victim’s body! We’ll talk to you after the autopsy! *Autopsy victim’s body. **Hasuro: ARGH!!!! Just when we were done with hot killers! We have hot victims know?! **Mia: I admit he’s a bit handsome, but what I heard from Diego, is that the victim was..scary.. **Hasuro: Anyways I already have one clue that could help. The victim was killed using rat poison. **Mia: Rat poison...you mean what is used to kill rats... **Hasuro: Yeah....so the killer not only killed the victim, but he also insulted his attitude.. **Mia: Ok! So now we know! The killer has access to rat poison! Let’s just hope they rat themselves out! Moments later..... **Mia: Erm.......you don’t seriously suggest that we search the boys’ locker room.... **Mia: Ugh! I guess you’re right, we still need to catch the killer.....let’s go...shall we... *Investigate boys’ locker room. **Mia: Ugh! The smell...its awful....the girl’s locker room is way cleaner, what exactly do guys do there... **Mia: That sports bag! It has the victim’s name on it, we’ll have to search it! **Mia: and that lunch pack, it says Tinette Would, she must be the victim’s mother... **Mia: And you’re right that’s the victim in the photo, with another guy, lets identify him! *Search sports bag (1 star). **Mia: You found a bottle, the killer might have poisoned it! Let’s send it to Sploder! *Send bottle to Sploder (Pre-request: Search sports bag) **Sploder: , the drink in that bottle has rat poison on it! **Mia: That’s great.....I mean to catch the killer....not because of the victim.... **Sploder: But that’s not only it! I also found a sample of grease on the bottle itself, I analyzed it, and since the victim had diabetes, the killer enjoys hot dogs! **Mia: Thank you Sploder! Lets add this to their profile. *Inform Tinette of her son’s death (1 star) **Mia: We are here for the murd- **Tinette: I already heard of it....my son got murdered. **Mia:....Unfortunately yes....do you know anyone who would have killed him.... **Tinette: I loved my son, but he was no saint, he got many people angry in his lifetime, oh boy! I can name you at least one hundred! **Mia: Ouch....he must have had a lot of enemies..... **Tinette: Indeed....Now if you mind I need to go and buy 2 hotdog and 2 cups of rocket cow for me and my younger son.. **Mia: You know....The lady doesn’t seem affected by her son’s death at all! *Identify man in database (1 star) **Mia: The database says the boy in the photo is a certain Raphael Soza, it says that he is an immigrant from Mexico, who lives in the Industrial Area... **Mia: The Industrial Area?! ! That’s the most dangerous district in town, along side Los Meurta, and Saint Teufel! **Mia: It’s basically just a place filled with gangsters, street racers, bandits, hobos, hookers, strippers, and- **Bruno: It is where Savannah and I are from! **Mia: Wait?! You live there! **Bruno: Yeah...I know..not a very fancy neighborhood....but it’s what we call home.. **Mia: Oh.....anyways we have to go there right now...Let’s ask Clay if we can borrow his car...... **Bruno: I’ll come with you to guard it, in case any gangsters or bandits try to rob us.. *Inform Raphael about his friend’s death. (1 star; Pre-request: Identify man in database) **Mia: Ok Bruno! Are you ready! **Bruno: Yes! I brought a gun with me, in case something happens! **Dolly (Dolores Lovelace): Now..now...look who decided to show themselves........how was the “formal life”....... **Bruno: Listen Dolly! We have no time for this, we need to speak to Raphael, also aren’t you supposed to be sucking ti- Vanna Alabama begans singing.... Scene switches back again.... **Bruno: At that time of the day.... **Dolly: ......... **Raphael: Scuse me! I hear someone yellin’ my name! What do you want from me...Oh! And Hi Bruno! **Mia: Sir, we’d like to in- **Raphael (holding a hot dog, and a can of Rocket Cow): That accent you’re from Autumn Springs aren’t you?! Though something tells me your friend is from the city. **Mia: Yes..But we’re hear to inform you that Harry was killed.... **Raphael: ........ **Raphael: Oh Harry.....what have he done...just when he told me he will be leaving the formal life to live with us.....he dies... **Mia: I know...it must be sad I imagine.... **Mia: Anyways we’ll leave you for now, but we’ll have to talk to you later.... Moments later...... **Mia: So far the suspects claim to be in good terms with the victim, but seeing the previous investigations, even if they never killed him, they’re probably lying... **Mia: In addition, his mother said he had a lot of enemies... **Mia: So far- **Galinda: Detectives! **Galinda: WHAT exactly I am hearing right now! Who the fuck killed My Harry! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far the suspects claim to be in good terms with the victim, but seeing the previous investigations, even if they never killed him, they’re probably lying... **Mia: In addition, his mother said he had a lot of enemies... **Mia: So far- **Galinda: Detectives! **Galinda: WHAT exactly I am hearing right now! Who the fuck killed My Harry! **Mia: Oh....you must be the victim’s girlfri- **Galinda: I DON’T CARE IF YOU KNOW ME OR NOT!! **Mia: Now...now..can you please chill out.... **Galinda: CHILL OUT?! YOU WANT ME TO CHILL THE FUCK OU- **Bruno: Listen, as I heard in the previous cases, you are transgender, and I doubt that you went through the transition surgery, if you don’t CALM DOWN! I’ll punch you in your bollocks! **Galinda: ....... **Bruno: By the way sorry if I sounded a little homophobic... **Mia: Anyways we’ll have to speak to you.... **Yoyo: Erm...., Mia...I need to talk to you... **Mia: What for? **Yoyo: I didn’t tell you because I was afraid he’ll get in trouble, the victim had regular appointments with Greg himself.... **Mia: Wait! What were they for... **Yoyo: I don’t know.... **Mia: Anyways...were sorry to say that but we’ll to make him a suspect, especially since as a doctor he has easy access to rat poison. **Yoyo: Yes! But I forgot to mention, he also likes to eat hot-dogs.... **Mia: Thank you for the info! Now lets go ! *Ask Galinda about the victim (1 star). **Mia: Galinda! We feel sorry about what happened to your boyfriend... **Galinda (holding a can of rocket cow): Who would do this to him.....he was so sweet..... **Mia: From what we heard from his mother, he made quite a number of enemies, hundreds! **Galinda: I know.....but these are all Jodie’s bitches, jealous fuck-boys, and street fighters......once you get to know him, you’d realize he’s as sweet as sugar, and as delicious as a hot-dog.... **Galinda: Besides she is over-exaggerating... **Galinda: Oh ! I really hope you catch his killer as fast as possible... **Mia: Don’t worry we will, in the mean while, please stay around! *Tell Greg about the victim (1 star) **Greg (eating a hot-dog): ......... **Mia: Greg Gibbs! I’m assuming you heard of what happened to Harry... **Greg: Yes...poor man..I though him suffering from HIV is already bad enough... **Mia: Wait! The victim had HIV! **Greg: Yes....and thanks to that, he had to go visit me regularly, I was told not to tell anyone, only he and that girl Galinda knew about it, it’s a good thing she never got infected... **Mia: Good thing indeed....... **Greg: If you don’t mind, can you give me permission to leave, one of the players had broken his leg, and I have to take care of him... **Mia: You can leave, but we’ll have to talk to you later! Moments later... **Mia: ! You can’t be serious! You want us to investigate the junkyard! **Sploder: I couldn’t help but here...what’s exactly wrong with a junk yard.... **Mia: It’s not a normal junkyard! We’re talking about one that is in the Industrial District! The place where the victim’s best-friend lives! **Mia: Anyways....lets go, Bruno come with us! **Bruno: Ok! I’m ready! *Investigate junkyard. **Mia: What did you find .... **Mia: A box of rat poison...oh well...I guess we know everyone in the Industrial district has access to it.... **Mia: A torn photo, these are useful, let’s fix it! **Mia: You think we should search the pile of junk...you have these for yourself... *Repair torn photo (1 star) **Mia: The photo shows the victim, hanging out with two ladies, we’ve seen one of them earlier.... **Mia: And the text written on it “Who are these whores, Harry! >:(“.... **Mia: You recognize the handwriting! It belongs to the victim’s girlfriend! **Mia: Oh....she must have thought the victim was cheating on her..... **Dolly: Which he didn’t....neither me or Emma had sexual contact with him, he was a true gentlemen....fed us without any of our services in return.... **Mia: Thank you for the info..ma’am, anyways lets speak to Galinda about this! *Ask Galinda if she thought the victim cheated on her (1 star; Pre-request: Repair torn photo). **Mia: Galinda, we’d like to question you of this photo! **Galinda: YES! That photo! He claimed he never slept with these harlots! But I know he did! I mean come on look at me! **Mia: Actually he didn’t, one of the hookers spoke to us, she said that the victim was a gentleman, he never slept with them, and even gave them money for food, without anything in return! **Galinda: Wait.....so he never cheated on me... **Galinda: Oh! Detectives! What a horrible girlfriend I am! Why have I ever suspected him! **Mia: To be honest I don’t blame you! If I saw my boyfriend with a half-naked girl, he’d be getting the belt! **Mia: Anyways! We hope you never done anything extreme due to your suspicions.... *Search pile of junk (1 star). **Mia: The poster, it shows a young boy, with the caption: RAT!, and “WORST BROTHER EVER”. **Mia: This must be the victim’s brother! We need to speak to him! *Ask Peeta why victim considered him a bad brother (1 star; Pre-request: Search pile of junk). **Peeta (crying): Oh! Why would anyone kill my brother! **Mia: It’s a shame indeed, bu- wait....your hand... **Peeta: Oh! You like it! My mommy works in a science lab, she made that hand for me.... **Mia: That’s nice.......also can we ask you about this poster.... **Peeta: Yes....my brother got mad at me, because I told mommy about his pet rat, Ratsputina, which got her mad, and so she poisoned it and its babies..... **Mia: You mean...using rat poison.... **Peeta: Yes.....My brother cried and got mad...we haven’t seen him ever since until the match...he used to come live with us every weekend.... **Mia: That’s sad to know.....anyways we’ll have to talk to you later... Later... **Mia: Ok...so far we we’re doing great in the investigation...but we’ll have to take another look in the lockers! *Investigate locker room benches. **Mia: A surveillance camera! That must have caught something! **Mia: Let’s send it to Clay! **Mia: We also have to fix that note as well! *Send camera to Clay. **Clay: Ouch! The victim must have really hated his mother! **Mia: Wait...what did the camera catch! **Clay: It caught a fight between the victim and his mother see.... Beginning of footage.. **Harry on the phone: Linda! Babe! Please believe my I never slept with any of the- **Tinette: HARRY!!! **Harry: Coach! I was bu- **Harry: Oh...It’s just you...what do you want.... **Tinette: WHAT DO I WANT!! You decided to move out of our home! And blow your chance of going to college for a town of bandits and prostitutes! **Harry: At least they care about me unlike some people... **Tinette: Oh come on! You can’t be seriously mad about that rat! **Harry: Don’t refer Rasputina as a “that”, she’s more human than you are! Besides she’s not the only reason why! I’m sick of the way you’re favoring Peeta over me, and how you treat me! At the end of the footage.... **Mia: Oh god! The victim probably hit her in a personal level, referring a rat as “more human” than his own mother! **Clay: Yes..... **Mia: Anyways....we’ll have to talk to her again! *Speak to Tinette about her fight with the victim (1 star; Pre-request: Send camera to Clay) **Mia: Mrs Would, we’d like to question you about this... **Tinette: Ugh! Can you believe that condom failure comparing me to a rat?! **Mia: Yeah, yeah! Anyways what did he mean about the way you treated him! **Tinette: Nothing! He’s just a spoiled brat! All what I did was simple things such as hitting him with a belt, or a horse whip, I mean can you blame me! **Mia: You hit your son with a horse whip?! For what exactly! **Tinette: For things such as being late at his curfew, and jumping on his bed, and not letting his brother watch Lovely Hippopotami.... **Mia: These are all stupid reasons to be hitting your child.... **Tinette: Oh! You’re still young! Believe once you have kids you’ll understand! *Fix note (1 star). **Mia: The note says: “Enjoy what you digest :)”, that must be from the killer! **Mia: It has a sticky stain on it, let’s collect the sample! *Collect sample on note (1 star; Pre-request: Fix note). **Mia: Let’s send the substance to Sploder! *Send substance to Sploder (Pre-request: Collect sample from note). **Sploder: The sample you gave me is from a soft drink called rocket cow... **Mia: Rocket Cow?! Who doesn’t drink that! Even the classy socialites in Autumn Springs drink that! **Sploder: I know....I personally hate the drink, to be honest... **Mia: Anyways...we know the victim is Diabetic, so it must have came from the killer....and I saw two of your suspects drinking it, and Tinette mentioned that she and Peeta love it... Moments later.... **Mia: So far I can think of 2 people who would want to kill the victim... **Mia: His poor girlfriend though he was cheating on her with two prostitutes... **Mia: Ugh...and that mother! Seriously she hit her son for absolutely no reason! **Bruno: I just got a call from Raphael! The victim’s brother is having a fight with him! **Mia: The hell! How could a child be able to go all the way from the university district to there! Anyways ket’s stop them! Chapter 3 **Mia: So far I can think of 2 people who would want to kill the victim... **Mia: His poor girlfriend though he was cheating on her with two prostitutes... **Mia: Ugh...and that mother! Seriously she hit her son for absolutely no reason! **Bruno: I just got a call from Raphael! The victim’s brother is having a fight with him! **Mia: The hell! How could a child be able to go all the way from the university district to there! Anyways let’s stop them! At the junkyard... **Raphael: Kid! Please leave my territory immediately! I don’t want to be forced to fight you! **Peeta: I’M NOT LEAVING! It is your fault this all happened and you know that! **Raphael: Listen you spoiled rat! If you don’t leave this place, I swear I will pun- **Bruno (shooting a gun at the sky): Enough! Peeta listen to Raph immediately! We’re taking you with us! **Peeta:........... **Peeta: Fine...... **Mia: But first! We need to speak to both of you! And we’ll need to take a look at the junk-yard once more!! *Scold Peter for fighting Raphael (1 star) **Mia: What exactly were you thinking about confronting someone as dangerous as Raphael! And how exactly did you come here?! **Peeta: Sorry detectives......I just got angry of what happened....if it wasn’t of these bad people brainwashing Harry, he would have still been alive! **Mia: Ok! That’s one question answered! Now how did you come here all the way from the university district! **Peeta: I took the subway... **Mia: SUBWAY! This means I lived in Grimsdale for nearly 15 years! And I didn’t know about that! **Mia: Bruno! ! Did you know that! **Bruno: We did, but why waste money for an over-crowded train?! **Mia: We could have just went here, arrived faster, and not worry about someone stealing the car! **Mia: Anyways! Bruno will take you back to your mother! Please stick around. *Check on Raphael (1 star) **Mia: Are you okay?! **Raphael: Of course! You honestly think a chubby little kiddo would scare me?! **Mia: We were just being nice to you... **Raphael: Whatever you say....but the kid had a point, if only I haven’t offered Harry this opportunity..H-he wouldn’t have died, I should’ve just told him to fuck off..... **Mia: It isn’t your fault, honestly...I’d rather live here than with a mother like Harry’s... **Raphael: As you say...n-now I have to start arranging his funeral, after all even if he’s dead, he’s still one of us, he belonged to the Industrial district... *Investigate broken car. **Mia: So that’s where the victim slept... **Mia: That’s a note, it says “Harry, I report you to the authorities!” And it is signed by Greg. **Mia: What did he report the victim for! Let ask him! *Ask Greg what he found out about the victim (1 star). **Greg (holding a can of rocket cow): That note! Ok I’ll tell you everything! **Greg: While I was searching his belongings I saw a picture of him with two girls, with a caption written by his girlfriend asking who these girls are. **Greg: I recognized one of the girls as one of my high school friends, who dropped out, and became a hooker! **Greg: This is when I knew he took services from them! I mean can you believe it! What if they get HIV from him, and they sleep with other men, and those get- **Mia: Except he never slept with them! **Greg: How do you know! **Mia: One of the girls told us.... **Greg: Thank god! **Mia: Thank god indeed! Let’s just hope you never killed him for a misunderstanding! Moments later.... **Mia: We are so close into wrapping up this investigation! Let’s go to the crime scene once again! *Investigate field resting area. **Mia: That’s a bottle of rat poison! its empty! It must have came from the killer, lets send it to Sploder! **Mia: Also the pipette! Let’s give it to Sploder too! *Send poison vial to Sploder. **Sploder: I found traces of hot-dog grease in the vial, it does belong to the killer! **Sploder: But wait! I also found something else! **Mia: What is it?! **Sploder: I found tears in the poison solution it self, but I couldn’t determine whose it is because its mixed with the poison... **Sploder: But I know what their eye color is! The killer has green eyes! **Mia: So the killer has envious eyes...lets add this to their attributes! *Send Pipette to Sploder. **Sploder: I analyzed the pipette, and I found traces of something else.. **Sploder: It is a substance used to make bandages, so this means since the victim didn’t wear one, it belongs to the killer! **Mia: At least they got hurt as punishment for their misdeed, let’s take note of it! Moments later... **Mia: Ok ! We gathered all the proof lets rat the killer out for confession! *Arrest the killer (1 star). **Mia: Peeta Would! You are the killer! But how! You seemed so innocent! **Peeta: I have no idea what you’re talking about! I never killed Harry! **Mia: Then can you explain how we found traces of your hot-dog on the bottle you placed the rat poison in! And the evidence we found on the burette that proves the killer wears a bandage! **Peeta: Don’t you mean a pipette... **Peeta: ....... **Peeta: HE STARTED IT! I SWEAR! **Mia: May we know what exactly did the victim do that was “so extreme” that you decided to kill him for! **Peeta: He’s the reason why I only have one hand! **Peeta: When I was a few months old, our parents took us camping in the woods.. **Peeta: And they left us in the tent, to get blue berries **Peeta: A wolf suddenly came out of no where and attacked us! Harry away, and left me! And wolf saw me in the tent and ate my hand! **Peeta: I was lucky my parents came early, or I would’ve died! Of course send I was a baby I had no idea of how I lost my hand! **Peeta: Until I heard Harry tell the story to his friend Raphael! **Peeta: I was blinded by rage, I took rat poison from my mom’s drawers, and when the first round began, I asked to go to the bathroom, and instead I went to the lockers, and poisoned Harry’s drink! **Mia: ....... **Mia: Let’s just send you to court! In trial.... **Judge Powell: Peeta Would, you are here in this court for the murder of Harry Would, how do you plead! **Peeta: Innocent! He started it! **Judge Powell: It’s unfortunate what happened to your hand, but may I remind you, your brother was no more than 5 years old! What he did running away, was natural for his age! **Peeta: He could’ve taken me with him, if he couldn’t fight the wolf! **Judge Powell: Still....you honestly thought he’d be able to carry you with him, if anything it’s the parents’ fault they neglected you in the first place! **Judge Powell: For this! I hereby sentence you to 20 years in prison! After the trial.... **Mia: It is unfortunate what happened to Peeta! But Harry didn’t deserve this! **Mia: If anything just like the Judge said, the parents are to blame. **Mia: Anyways we are done with the investigation, so let’s just get back... **Clay: Before you leave Julian wants a favor from both of you! Words Can Kill 5/6 **Mia: It is unfortunate what happened to Peeta! But Harry didn’t deserve this! **Mia: If anything just like the Judge said, the parents are to blame. **Mia: Anyways we are done with the investigation, so let’s just get back... **Clay: Before you leave Julian wants a favor from both of you! **Mia: We’ll talk to him straight away! **Diego: Also Raphael wants to speak to you .... **Mia: Ok ! Seems like we still have things to do on our hands....lets go! *See what Julian wants (1 star) **Julian: It’s great to see you came... **Mia: What exactly beings you here... **Julian: You see......the new coach told me that I am allowed to join the GrimBadgers, but I have to show my medical records to Dr. Gibbs... **Julian: But I can’t find him anywhere! **Yoyo: This is because he got fired.... **Mia: Yoyo! We didn’t see you here! But how did he get fired?! **Yoyo: Someone told the teachers about our relationship.. **Julian: Really! Who?! **Mia: I think the answer is obvious.... **Mia: Yoyo..we’re sorry about what happened...but do you think he can still check Julian’s records, after all he’s experienced.. **Yoyo: I think...but I couldn’t find him either! I tried texting and calling him! But he never called back! The last place I saw him was him leaving the boys’ locker room! **Mia: I think that means we have to find him ourselves, lets go! *Investigate locker room (1 star; Pre-request: See what Julian wants). **Yoyo: ! That’s Greg’s phone! No wonder why he never replied to me! **Mia: Yoyo, do you know his passcode! **Yoyo: Unfortunately, he never told me.... **Mia: I guess that means we’ll have to open it ourselves.... *Unlock Greg’s phone (1 star) **Mia: Quick ! Lets send it to Clay! *Give the phone to Clay (Pre-request: Unlock Greg’s phone) **Yoyo: Clay! Did you find anything in the phone! **Clay: Yes! I was able to identify where Greg lives... **Mia: You listen to this Julian... **Julian: Y-yes! **Clay: It says that he lives in a apartment 27 in condo called Copropriété De L'amour, in Moneyville! **Mia: Ok! Lets go! *Visit Doctor Gibbs! **Greg: I’m com- **Yoyo kisses Greg: ........ **Greg: Wait! How did you kno- **Yoyo: It’s a long story.. **Yoyo: Anyways a friend of ours, wants to ask you something.. **Julian: Um..yes! I actually came here because I’d like to join the football team, but they said I need the opinion of a professional... **Greg: Let me see... **Greg: It says here you have HIV....but considering that there are no physical contact with other players, usually...I think you are just fine.... **Mia: Ok! Thank you for your help, Dr.Gibbs... **Mia: Julian, do you want us to come with you, to show the coach... **Julian: No need, I’ll manage just fine.. **Mia: Ok! ! Lets take a bite before we leave! *Check on Raphael (1 star) **Diego: Raphael Soza, what do you want from .... **Raphael: I heard from Bruno that you are great at finding stuff.., **Diego: He is indeed... **Raphael: We’re actually making a funeral for Harry Would.. **Raphael: And we want something that represents his childhood and innocence in his grave... **Diego: “Innocence”, sure..... **Diego: Anyways! What’s the best way to learn about someones childhood! Lets ask the mother! *Ask Tinette about Harry’s childhood (1 star; Pre-request: Check on Raphael). **Tinette: One son is dead, and the other’s in jail, what do you exactly expect for me! **Diego: Technically it’s your fault what happened, anyways your son is being buried in the Industrial Center, and we’d like to ask you of his childhood possessions for his memorial! **Tinette: Wait a minute! They’re burying MY son there! **Diego: Well.....he already made a contract of where he wants to be buried, besides the people there are more like a family to him than you were! Now tell us! **Tinette: Whatever! One of his best possessions as a child was a teddy bear which he called Ms.Snuggles, which weirdly he still loved even as a teen! **Diego: Ok....can you give her to us! **Tinette: First of all! It’s an IT! Second of all even if I had it I won’t give it to you! He took it with him when he moved to that hellhole! **Diego: “Thank you” for the info, now lets go search the junkyard! **Tinette: Anyways I don’t want to look as a bad mother, so here’s my funeral donations! *Investigate junkyard (Pre-request: Ask Tinette about Harry’s childhood). **Diego: That box, it says “Harry’s possessions”! Let search it! *Search Harry’s possessions (1 star) **Diego: We found the teddy bear! But we can’t give her to Raphael at that state! Let’s repair her! *Sew back ripped teddy bear (1 star; Pre-request: Search Harry’s possessions) **Diego: Good job ! You fixed the teddy bear! Lets give her to Raphael! *Give Miss Snuggles to Raphael (1 star; Pre-request: Sew back ripped teddy bear) **Diego: Raphael, here is Miss Snuggles! One of Harry’s best possessions... **Raphael: Thank you for your service ! I’ll be organizing the funeral straight away! You can take this: Harry’s favorite outfit.. At Fairview.... **Mia: I’m glad we finally dealt with everything... **Mia: Now lets go back to our dorms.... At the alleys... **Hamad: Pss... **Hamad: Hello.......You may have thought you would get away with it.... **Hamad: But I remember you! I know what you done! I saw it myself! **Hamad: And I would make sure EVERYONE hears about it.. **Hamad: You may not have intended to do this! And I lied to the cops! Saying that neither of us did it! But people will believe anything! **Hamad: I can spread right now! At this moment! But I’d rather do it at my speech after I win the student body presidency! **Hamad: ! You’re going down!